Prior art ignition exciters normally have fixed spark rates. These fixed spark rates are designed for an extreme point in the operating envelope of an engine. In order to accommodate this extreme requirement, the exciter has to be set to fire at the fastest rate at all times. This situation has the disadvantage of unduly inducing wear on spark igniters as well as reducing their lives. This results in having to replace igniters earlier than necessary and thereby increases already expensive engine maintenance costs. The stresses associated to the greater number of generated sparks/impulses also results in low durability and high operating costs for conventional exciters.
Furthermore, systems exist where two or more fixed spark rates are manually selected according to the stage of operation. These systems provide limited flexibility.